everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer
The daughter of Agape Cyprian and Deene Hopebringer, goddaughter of Sandra Arcadian and part-time bounty hunter Valeria Loniess Rose Cyprian-Hopebringer. Character What Is She Like? She is kind, pure-hearted, peaceful, girly, elegant, caring, sympathetic, energetic, charismatic, fun-loving, charming, good-hearted, dependable, selfless, friendly, persuasive, compassionate, stubborn, gentle, polite, charming, daring, smart, childish, cheerful, happy, and effortlessly sweet to nearly everyone. She's also quite intelligent, playful, generous, bubbly, wise, talkative, and can be short-tempered and impatient, but is typically enthusiastic about everything and comes up with great ideas. She can read people incredibly well, can give great advice, whether it be about love, friends, or homework. She's extremely loyal, not afraid to stand up for her family and friends, and has always followed her heart and her guts. She's normally never aggressive and quite down to earth, not constantly focused on herself or her looks, has a funny sense of humor and is laid-back most of the time. She's quite open-minded, so she treats everyone with kindness, but in case she is tied up, her mother trained her to use her charmspeak abilities to talk her way out. She can also turn into a sparrow, turtle-dove, or a rabbit. She also uses the weapon made by her sister that she named Rosyna that generally looks like a silver bangle with golden yellow rose patterns that can turn into a silver bow or a silver cavalry sword with a yellow handle for when she fights on her unicorn. Jewel also made a pouch that can strap onto Valeria's backpack that can create sharp yellow arrows with green crystal tips, or yellow and green smoke grenades. She is a great singer, good at gardening, adores karaoke, and has the voice of an angel. She is an extremely gifted baker, just like her dad. She knows ratios, butter measurements, salt's uses, etc. She's also really good at telling fake jewels from real jewels. What Does She Look Like? She is incredibly beautiful, just like her parents. She has the ability to change her eye and hair color, and she was born with caramel hair and golden eyes, but she prefers to keep emerald green eyes, with lightly curled golden hair that has clover green streaks and reaches her hips. She also has pale but fair skin, a pear figure, delicate and sweet features, a hint of rosiness in her cheeks, a soft jawline, and is quite petite for her age (14) at 130cm tall. She typically wears a wreath of roses on her head and her silver and gold rose studs. Relationships Her Family Her mother is Agape Cyprian, her father is Deene Hopebringer, her twin sister is Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer, she is the niece of Valerie de Milo, goddaughter of Sandra Arcadian, godsister of Thadea Arcadian, and the niece of Diamond Dite. Her paternal grandmother is Elpis, and her maternal grandmother is Aphrodite. Her Friends Her sister, her unicorn, and Harsha Piercer-Asgardian. She can still get along with nearly anyone. Her Pet She has a pet unicorn named Floweret who has a yellow coat, an emerald mane and tail, and a silver horn and hooves. Jewel first met Blossom during the RSOT Animal Call, renamed Companion Summoning, which was an animal to keep them company and give them pets. Floweret can be called by Valeria at any moment for emergencies or battle. TriviaEdit *Her birthday is March 22, so she's a Gemin. *She has dyslexia and a fear of long words. *She is younger than Jewel by three seconds. *She's a millimeter taller than Jewel and has been since they were old enough to stand. **(Try to get this refrence, Sings!) *Valeria is associated with roses, as they are a sign of love and a middle-name namesake, while Jewel is associated with irises, as they are a sign of hope and a middle-name namesake. *She is aware Yang Hou has a crush on her and Talia but decides to keep it to herself. *The reason Valeria fights with a bow and arrow instead of a bazooka is that she is too peaceful for a gun, but she can use a bow because it is made from organic materials instead of hard metals, so she’s okay with it. She also prefers using grenades. *She was named for Valerie to match Jewel, but her godmother is Sandra Arcadian. *Valeria‘s official nickname is Ria, even if there is a puchi named that. *Her and Jewel's core colors are sorta like reverses, while Jewel is a tomboy and has pink and lilac as main colors, Ria is girly and has green and yellow as her main colors. Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology